Joe Musashi
Joe Musashi is a character from the Shinobi series. He was going to star in the upcoming battle Ryu Hayabusa VS Joe Musashi until Proto Dude announced that the show was cancelled. Wiki Match-Ups * Ryu Hayabusa VS Joe Musashi Information Background * Age: 26 * Species: Human * Place of Birth: Unknown * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 172 lbs. * Alignment: Good * Profession: '''Oboro Clan Member, Japanese Government Shinobi Equipment * '''Hazy Moon: A sword belonging to the Oboro Clan and wielded by Joe during his time as a Shinobi. It can cut through steel and other solid materials. Joe can charge for a stronger attack. It also can be used to deflect/block projectiles. * Shuriken: Also called as a kunai, Joe tosses a shuriken to harm (original Shinobi) or paralyze (Shinobi, Nightshade) enemies. An ability called Shuriken Blast could be used to throw a shuriken in a circle around Joe, or in a quarter circle above or below Joe, depending on if he is in the air or not. * POW: A power-up that allows Joe to increases the damage output of his shurikens. Surrounds a yellow-red fire aura around it. * Blowpipe: A blowpipe which contains a gas that is strong enough to knock out a raging dog in one second. * Metal Claws: Is used to climb walls more easily or to simply fight as a weapon. * Bow: A weapon that allows Joe to shoot fast arrows at enemies. * Surfboard: Is used to simply surf on water and throw shurikens while doing so. Abilities * Double Jump: Enables Joe to attain higher altitude or to avoid attacks. * Shuriken Storm: An advanced skill in Oboro Taijutsu that made it's debut in Revenge of Shinobi. Executed during a double jump, Joe hurls his blades in all directions, hitting any and nearly all would be attacker. * Juji Uke: Used in Revenge of Shinobi, Joe holds two kunais before him to guard against attacks. When activated, his shurikens are wreathed in flame and he can use Hazy Moon to slash at nearby foes. * Hayabusa Otoshi: A skill used originally by Joe Musashi in Shinobi III. A powerful diving kick that throws an enemy off guard or kills aerial enemies. * 6th Sense: Allows Joe to alarm him from surprise and fast attacks like Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. Spells * Jitsu of Ikazuchi: Surrounds Joe with a protective shield of lightning energy that sustains damage for four consecutive hits. * Jitsu of Karyu: Produces four dragon-shaped columns of flames that move across the screen and damage all enemies in their way. * Jitsu of Fushin: This spell further improves Joe's jumping ability to the very point where he leaves out afterimages while doing so for 15 seconds. * Jitsu of Mijin: Joe explodes, damaging all enemies on screen at the cost of one life. The suicide has the side-effect of restoring health and ninjutsu. * Jutsu of Tatsumaki: Summons a magical wind tornado which blows all on-screen enemies away. * Jutsu of Inazuma: Causes the air to crackle with electricity and destroys all enemies on-screen. * Jutsu of Bunshin: Creates a massive amount of clones that start jumping around everywhere, allowing Joe to gain lightning-fast speed to attack up to 14 times once. * Illusions: Joe Musashi can project illusions that can kill or damage enemies within radius. * Wind Blades: Joe Musashi can conjure wind blades that can kill or damage enemies within radius. Feats & Stats * Can instantly destroy a wooden box with just a kick (Strength Feat) * Can easily out-power opponents when it comes to close combat without using his sword as seen in Sonic' the Comic (Strength Feat) * Can cut through steel and other solid materials with his sword (Strength Feat) * Can damage the Strong Man who is made of titanium with even just his sword (Strength Feat) * Can outright destroy shrinkens with just a swing of his sword or even by just kicking them with his foot (Strength) * Is stated to be stronger then steel due to his training (Strength Stat) * Can throw up to 8 shurikens one by one in one second (Combat Speed) * Can avoid gunfire from a M1919 Machine Gun (Reaction Speed Feat) * Can avoid an incoming laser from Hydra, making him faster then light (Reaction Speed Feat) * Can jump over a energy wave made by a samurai through his sword (Reaction Speed Feat) * Can move on top of a moving train and avoid incoming obstacles (Speed) * Capable of avoiding a incoming lightning bolt (Reaction Speed Feat). * Is stated to be faster then a whirlwind due to his training (Speed Stat) * Can take hits from a M1919 Machine Gun (Durability) * Can take hits from a Gatling Gun connected on an attack chopper (Durability) * Can withstand hits from a Flamethrower (Durability) * Can survive a direct impact from a grenade (Durability) * Can survive mine explosions, which are capable of blowing a person to pieces (Durability) * Can withstand the very power of an electron laser that is apparently 24 inches in thickness, which would be utterly capable of burning right through even powerful metal materials (Durability) * Can withstand the impact of a thrown car that is already in ruins (Durability) * Can withstand gun fire from a cannon (Durability) * Can withstand being hit by a sludge hammer (Durability) * Can withstand being hit by a giant morning star nearly the size of Joe Musashi (Durability) * Can withstand being shot by a laser (Durability) * Can withstand being hit by a powerful energy wave (Durability) * Can withstand being shocked by a lightning bolt (Durability) * Can block explosion projectiles with just his sword and not take any damage in the process (Durability) Skills & Experience * Has an uncanny knack to avoid traps (Skill). * Can safely walk and even jump on moving vehicles on the highway with no effort (Skill). * Can safely walk and even jump on an airplane while its speeding around 567 miles per hour with no effort (Skill). * Can effortlessly stand on a high speeding streaming jet of water from below (Skill). * Defeated Ken Oh, a gigantic samurai-like ninja who can throw fireballs with just his bare hands (Skill). * Destroyed the Black Turtle, an attack chopper that is armed with a Gatling gun and ninjas will jump out with the intent to kill Joe Musashi (Skill). * Destroyed a lineup of stack-up Mandara statues controlled by a supercomputer, which takes the form of a giant fireball-spitting face (Skill). * Defeated Lobster, a tall sword-wielding ninja clad in red samurai armor with a V-shaped symbol on his helmet that only takes damage if you attack his head (Skill). * Defeated the Zeed's leader the Masked Ninja, who attacks with four different ninjutsu techniques. His true identity is revealed to be Nakahara, Joe Musashi's mentor (Skill). * Defeated a large Samuari, who wields a ōdachi and can swing it with one hand, he will use it to block blows to protect his face (Skill). * Defeated a Ninja at the nightclub, who can jump at supermortal speeds, throw constant shurikens, uses his shadows to protect him as Joe Musashi wasn't distracted by the nightclub party lights (Skill). * Defeated the Strong Man who is a robot in disguise, who can lift and throw an engine, a ruined car at Joe Musashi, can dash at high speeds and can only take damage at his head (Skill). * Destroyed a machine that used lasers to guard it, it will only open it's hatch to cooldown allowing Joe Musashi to throw a shuriken at it to deal damage to it. The laser guards can move at high speeds (Skill). * Destroyed an 18 wheel vehicle that was carrying a large missile, which is capable of emitting electrical shocks and had two cannons (Skill). * Defeated a dude that looks like Spider-Man (or a real one if we talk about Marvel's acquired rights) that can throw webs, dive overhead to attack Joe and can form into a demon (who looks like Batman) that can swoop down at high speeds (Skill). * Defeated a Godzilla-like monster that can breath fire that only takes damage at its head (Skill). * Defeated the Crime Lord of Neo-Zeed, who can use his overgrown hair as a weapon and can even use it as a projectile weapon (Skill). * Managed to free the Pink Ninja from mind control after defeating him while he was in a speeding chopper (Skill). * Managed to free the Blue Ninja from mind control after defeating him while he was attempting to sneak attack Joe Musashi by surprise (Skill). * Managed to free the Yellow Ninja from mind control after destroying the very mech he was piloting (Skill). * Managed to free the Green Ninja from mind control after destroying a giant monster-like face (Skill). * Defeated a Black Ninja, who can shoot a chain-like weapon, throw bombs and transforms into a mech (Skill). * Defeated brain monsters, Hydra, the Shadow Ninja, a giant lizard-like mech and the Shadow Master himself in Shinobi III (Skill) Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Using Mijin will instantly kill Joe Musashi the moment he uses it (Weakness) Videos Shinobi Longplay (Arcade) 60 FPS Shinobi (NES) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Revenge Of The Shinobi - Walkthrough (Sega Genesis) Shadow Dancer The Secret of Shinobi (Genesis) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Game Gear Longplay 007 GG Shinobi GG Shinobi II The Silent Fury No Damage 100% game Mega Drive Longplay 189 Shinobi III Return of the Ninja Master Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing Transformed - Seasonal Shrines with Joe Musashi (Shinobi) Gallery Joe Musashi.png|Joe Mushashi as seen in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Shinnobi - Joe Musashi unmasked.png|Joe Musashi unmasked Shinnobi - Joe Musashi as he appears in The Super Shinnobi.png|Joe Musashi as he appears in The Super Shinnobi Shinnobi - Joe Musashi as he appears in Shinnobi III.png|Joe Musashi as he appears in Shinnobi III Shinnobi - Joe Musashi as he appears in Sonic The Comic, artwork by Jon Haward.png|Joe Musashi as he appears in Sonic The Comic, artwork by Jon Haward Shinobi - Revenge of Shinobi cover restored by DIGITALWIDERESOURCE.png|Revenge of Shinobi cover restored by DIGITALWIDERESOURCE Trivia * Joe Musashi is a guest character in Shinobi (2002) and Nightshade, and an unlockable in Shinobi 3DS. * While Jiro is his father, their bloodline is linked via an alternate universe. In Jiro's universe, Joe wasn't born in the 20th Century but will be born to him in the late 21st Century. * He is voiced by Casey Roberson in Shinobi (2002) and Nightshade, and by Toshiyuki Morikawa in Japanese. Instead of his own lines, he shares them with Moritsune in Shinobi, while in Nightshade he shares some additional words from Aomizuchi, plus new lines depending on the Ninjutsu he uses. * In Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, one of his victory quotes is "For Jiro, my ancestor" confirming his familial ties with Jiro Musashi. * In Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, Joe's All-Star Theme is a shortened remix of the song "Shinobi ~An Ephemeral Tale" used as the main theme of 2002's Shinobi. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Sword Wielders Category:Ninja Category:Martial Artist Category:Sega Characters Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:Mascots Category:1980s Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonist Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Lightning Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Elementals Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Archers Category:Home Console Characters